unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
New Mario's Plumbing Service
New Mario's Plumbing Service is an episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary New Mario and New Luigi start a plumbing service in Toad Town...with ulterior motives. Script Scene 1 It is evening in Toad Town. New Mario and New Luigi are carrying plumbing tools into a ramshackle apartment. NEW LUIGI: *Sigh* Is this really going to be our HQ for this operation? NEW MARIO: For the time being, yes. I've decided to go back to my original roots as a plumber. (winks at New Luigi) NEW LUIGI: Ahh, I see! (winks back at New Mario) Well, let's get started! Fade to black. Scene 2 In the morning of the next day, Evil Guy has finally woken up at 10:00 AM. REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Finally, you're up! All your friends have gone outside somewhere. Finally, you're up! All your friends have gone outside somewhere. Finally, you're up! All your friends have gone outside somewhere. EVIL GUY: Sorry, I had a rough day yesterday. (Yawns) Can you tell me where the bathroom is? REVEREND TRYCLYDE: Of course, of course. I understand. It's up the stairs and to the left. Of course, of course. I understand. It's up the stairs and to the left. Of course, of course. I understand. It's up the stairs and to the left. EVIL GUY: Thanks! Evil Guy runs up the steps of the church and into the bathroom. Just as he enters, he sees a cupcake floating in the toilet. EVIL GUY: What the...? Cupcakes! I HATE cupcakes! Evil Guy vehemently flushes the cupcake down the toilet, which causes it to overflow and dramatically flood the entire bathroom. Evil Guy runs out frantically, followed by a thunderous waterfall of toilet water. EVIL GUY: Ack! Help! We need a plumber fast! New Mario and New Luigi stroll into the church and smile at Evil Guy. NEW MARIO: Did somebody say "plumber"? EVIL GUY: You! You did this! I'm sure of it! NEW LUIGI: Did what? EVIL GUY: You put a cupcake in the toilet! Now the entire church is gonna be flooded in toilet water! NEW MARIO: You can't prove that. As you can see, New Luigi and I have turned over a new leaf and become plumbers again. Besides, you don't have much of a choice in this situation. Your church is about to be flooded and we're the only plumbers in town. EVIL GUY: ...Fine. Go up there and fix everything. New Mario and New Luigi ascend to the second floor, wading through toilet water. They enter the bathroom and shove a Bob-Omb into the toilet, using a toilet plunger to push it down. They then proceed to clean up all the toilet water with towel-sized rags and put a Post-It with the words "Out of Order" on the toilet. Evil Guy walks in at that exact moment. EVIL GUY: What?! You call that "fixed"? You're supposed to actually REPAIR the toilet and render it usable! NEW MARIO: Don't worry. It will unclog itself before sunrise tomorrow. Toodles! The New Mario Bros. leave, high-fiving each other as they do so. NEW MARIO: Yesss! We've finally rigged all the toilets in this town! Come sunrise tomorrow, they will all EXPLODE! ALL: Wahahahahhahahaaaaaa!!! Fade to black. Moral Watch out for cupcakes in your toilet. Trivia Believe it or not, the bad guys have already won. :(